I Choose You
by alixxblack
Summary: Katniss is in the forest thinking she's going to die when a heavenly creature comes to her with awkward wisdom. She questions her sanity as she considers whether she should be with Peeta or Gale...


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter nor Hunger Games. I would never try to make money off of them as my own. JKR and SC are brilliant women and forces to be reckoned with! (I think that's how that phrase goes, anyway).

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is my first crossover that I'm publishing. I am writing another HPHG cross over that is going to be a multi-chapter piece, however, and if you like my style of writing then you should keep an eye out for it. I won't tell you which characters the story focuses on, but I imagine many people will know where the idea stemmed from when I put it up.

As for this piece, it's so raw it is not even funny. I wrote it over 3 separate "sittings" while I was doing homework and working on a video for my vlog. I haven't edited it or fact checked to make sure my story matched up. I have fun writing it though and I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

><p>She was walking through a forest barefooted and there was snow on the ground. Katniss couldn't feel the cold on her feet, though, and she continued walking. Darkness veiled her surroundings, only allowed her to have guessed her location in the first place. Each step was a risk but Katniss had lived through so many terrible events that this was hardly a risk in her mind. Was her mind all that right anymore? Many people would be unsure, Katniss included.<p>

At some point Katniss sat down on a log and rubbed her bare legs with her icy hands. She could feel the frost developing on the tips of her eyelashes. She was surely going to freeze to death out in this weather. Hypothermia would take her over and Peeta would be left alone waiting for her at the fireplace where he sat painting endless pictures. He would likely paint after her death. He would probably paint her. At least the memories he'd create for people would be beautiful ones. Ones that she never could have created on her own, that much was certain. He'd make sure she was remembered as a pleasant and heroic woman, instead of the shattered and frighten joke of a girl that she really was.

"You look like you could use some warm pudding and a pair of sneakers. I can see the fuzz in your eyes, miss." Katniss looked around expecting to see someone but nothing showed. She rolled her eyes to herself, remembering exactly how dark it was. However when she returned her gaze straightforward from where she saw a sudden glow peered from behind a tree. The land became visible and Katniss saw that she sat on a fallen tree that loomed over a barely frozen creek. She covered her mouth and looked at the creature. It looked like a human even though she danced around as gracefully some fairytale princess. Katniss never told stories like that to Prim when she was alive because fiction was wasteful. Prim could not be tricked into thinking of such a future. Katniss frowned at the thought of Prim.

"Who are you?" Katniss registered blonde hair that reminded her of Prim. She got excited and started to scoot down the tree. She knew it was silly since Prim was dead but as she neared the glowing girl it was clear that her hair was a brighter blonde, almost white even. Katniss paused and waited to see if she was crazy or if this beauty was real.

"My name is Luna. I'm a ghost. This is a dream, you know." Katniss was confused. How could it be a dream? It felt so real. The cold, the ice, the tree, her heartbeat. She was not dreaming, it was absolutely impossible. Not only because of the strong sensations, but because she hadn't had such a calming dream in so very long. This Luna floated now to Katniss and laid across the tree sweetly. She looked to the sky with a blank stare. "You are worried, miss." Her voice bounced away from Katniss, almost as though she weren't speaking to anyone in particular. It was someone specific, though, because Katniss was the only person crazy enough to go outside in the winter.

"Many things trouble me. I am a troubled woman." Katniss had never truly admitted the concept aloud. Sometimes she even denied it, assuring those around her that she was fine. Her mother and Gale were still visiting Katniss from time to time in District 12. Gale to apologize, her mother to grieve over Prim. Gale, actually, offered Katniss a place with back in District 2 where he now worked with Beetee. He said it would be easy to start a new life somewhere new. Katniss dared to say she would think about it. Peeta knew about the offer, assuring that he would be supportive. Katniss said that this was a decision she would have to make alone.

In fact, it reminded her of the night when they were in the capitol and she overhead Gale and Peeta talking about whom she would pick as her love in the end. They agreed she would pick according to worth, ultimately. Katniss has been assumed to have picked Peeta because they both stay in District 12. Peeta swears he won't leave, and only would consider if Katniss were to leave. Gale, on the other hand, has been trying to persuade her away from District 12 since he got a home in 2.

"Inside of the monster is a heart. A heart that beats soft and slow like any other. But the soft and the slow that beats like a monster is no less frightening. The troubles lie not within the decision to slay the monster, but the moral behind it." This Luna was a magical creature to Katniss, one she would have considered daft and absent-minded only moments ago. However, Katniss read the words for what they were. Somehow they related to her. It was like analyzing Haymitch's words when she was in the arena. She took a moment to assess Luna's words.

Inside of the monster is a heart. That could mean that even though Gale, who was full of rage and discontent. He always appeared angry to Katniss, although she never concluded it was without reason. In District 12 there was always a reason to be angry, especially in the Seam. A heart that beats soft and slow like any other. That could mean he is human, it does hint that the monster has a soul like the rest of the people around him. Gale did prove that when he was riddled with jealousy. He did have feelings for Katniss, feelings that she might not have thought were possible a few years ago. But the soft and the slow that beats like a monster is no less frightening. Just because Gale is human and should be treated as such does not mean he should be given special treatment? Could this Luna mean to say that just because he is capable of love and affection doesn't change his actions? Katniss would never forget those actions. Those actions that took the only person she loved without limitations.

The troubles lie not within the decision to slay the monster, but the moral behind it. That was an even harder connection to make than the last sentence. Katniss scrunched her nose up and stared hard at Luna. Her eyes were closed. What color had they been? Perhaps they were blue. She was a lovely creature - quite the opposite of herself. Katniss had these dull and empty greyish eyes that were dead. Luna, though, she was bright and lovely. She was graceful. Katniss could see Luna with blue eyes. She would have to look at her once her eyes opened.

That's when Katniss put the last sentence together. The troubles lie not within the decision to slay the monster...she's not worried about the decision at all and get it done. But the moral behind it...the idea of picking Gale and how it would make her feel is the actual concern. Katniss could feel her face light up.

Gale was a tough man, forced to grow up and care for his family when he was young after his father's death. Katniss had too. They had grown up hard and cold people, mostly distracted by their feelings - or rather their lack thereof feelings. She always felt connected to him well after her first and second games. For awhile she was sure that he was the man for her. They had a history, and knowing that he was capable love and interest was strongly motivating for her. She once couldn't bare the thought of being without him.

Then they started fighting all the time. He started working on weaponry and creating this destructive things. They would take lives, many of those lives innocent. She should have suspected it when Gale wouldn't run away with her and Peeta would. It was only confirmed after the war when Gale left her alone in District 12 with Peeta. He cared not for Katniss, she thought, but the comfort being around her provided. Gale loved her because she reminded him of the only happiness he had growing up after his father's death. Katniss couldn't love Gale for the same reasons. He reminded her of what happiness she experienced. Gale reminded her that it had been taken away. Probably by a bomb that he had created, and whether or not it was, he had worked in the department that did it. Katniss saw the attraction she had to Gale. She shared that comfort, but Katniss could never share that love. It was elsewhere. It was always meant to be elsewhere.

"Tomorrow will have clear skies, miss. Do well to see through clear eyes too." Luna's bright shine and light flickered until it was gone and all that sat next to Katniss was a tree. She had disappeared with the light, Katniss realized, and she sat alone in the cold forest once more. She pulled herself to her feet, already on the right track with Luna's advice. Katniss breathed a mouthful of chilly air and let it fill her lungs. The only thing left to do now was jump.

"Good morning." Peeta's voice was on the bed next to her. Katniss had been sleeping after all. The ice in her lungs was still there, and her sanity was in question once more. However, Katniss did not forget what Luna said. She needed to see clearly. She threw the confusing details aside and reminded herself exactly what she was to focus on that day. "I've never seen you smile so much, especially in your sleep. I can't say I'm not jealous."

"I'm not going to District 2 with Gale." The best way for Katniss to think clearly was to get to the point. There was nobody else who would care about Katniss' decision so sharing her thoughts with Peeta as soon as she woke was the only way she could imagine doing it. She saw him visibly lose breath, but soon after he was grinning crazily at her. A twinkle was in his eyes and undeniable. "I can't pretend that looking at him doesn't make me sick. I want to live here and create a new memory. Prim would want that, but more importantly - I want that. I want this."

Peeta was crawling into bed with her and wrapping himself into Katniss, rather than around her. They were tangled together as a single person. He was kissing her neck rapidly and nearly sobbing with joy. Katniss smirked, sure that a glint of desire was in her eyes. "I want you."

* * *

><p>Before anyone says it - Yes, I know - there wasn't enough Luna 3 There is never enough Luna.<p> 


End file.
